


The Way We Were

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Community: rs-small-gifts, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Sirius's experience the best way to get the stick out of Remus's arse was to replace it with something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huldrejenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/gifts).



> Thanks to [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/) for all her help and to [badgerlady](http://badgerlady.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta.

From Sirius's experience the best way to get the stick out of Remus's arse was to replace it with something else. 

Only Sirius was finding that it didn't seem to work as well as it used to.

"Good morning," Sirius said sleepily, rolling toward Remus's naked body. He felt smugly satisfied to know Remus had fallen asleep afterward, too sated to care he was covered in both of their come. And still naked meant still comfortable with Sirius. All very hopeful signs. 

"Morning," Remus replied—sadly lacking any of the suggestiveness Sirius was looking for—then quietly slid sideways out of the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, sitting up, his half-hard cock already mourning the loss of one of his favourite things: kicking off the day with an early shag. 

"We can't just lie around in bed all day." Remus idly scratched his stomach, which was not as clean as it could have been. Sirius had done his best to clean it with his tongue but in hindsight maybe that wasn't the best solution. Sirius grinned. It had been fun, though. 

"We can't? Why not?" Sirius threw the blankets off and climbed out of bed. "It's Christmas Eve, we've nowhere to go, and I could certainly use a shower."

Remus shrugged and said, "Go on ahead. I'll wait."

"We're both rather dirty." Sirius stepped closer, flicking his gaze over Remus's body, using his eyes to their best effect. But Remus moved away and out of his reach.

"Fine, you wait. I'm going to shower." He turned and left, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"Now what are we going to do?" Sirius huffed and looked down at his slowly deflating cock. "Don't worry, we'll figure out something. Remus just needs coaxing."

~*~

"Breakfast is ready," Sirius said, cheerfully, sliding rashers and eggs out of the pan. He carried the plate to the table and set it down in front of Remus.

"You really should have put on some pants," Remus said, eyeing Sirius's apron, the only thing protecting his bits from the highly dangerous spattering bacon fat. He then poked at the plate, clearly skeptical of Sirius's skills in the kitchen. "Since when can you cook?"

"All those Muggle houses I stayed in—"

"There were two," Remus interjected.

"I had to experiment a bit, but I figured it out."

Remus crossed his arms over his chest. "Did they have to call the fire brigade?"

Sirius turned away and attended to the tea. "Only the once."

"Right." Remus stood and went to his pantry. "Porridge it is."

"You haven't even tried it," Sirius said, but then realized how petulant he sounded and resisted the urge to stamp his foot. 

"Do you plan on eating that?" Remus asked, looking over his shoulder at the food.

Sirius looked down at the excessively runny egg and the burnt rashers. "You said you had porridge?"

Remus sighed his put-upon sigh, which Sirius used to think was rather endearing because that meant Remus gave in to him, but now it sounded a bit more grudging. 

For a moment he considered Remus was only putting up with him because of their past not because he actually wanted Sirius. At least the sex was good. It was impossible to feign that level of enthusiasm, or that number of orgasms.

~*~

"Where did you find those?"

Sirius looked over his shoulder at Remus. "Box in the attic."

Remus's mouth was a thin line. "Whose attic?" 

"Never mind about that." Sirius gestured with his wand at the fairy lights. "Look." With a simple flick, they were twinkling merrily. "Think we can find a tree later? I've a box of ornaments, too."

"We will not be roaming the neighborhood looking for a pine tree to steal."

"Steal is such a harsh word, Moony," Sirius said. 

Remus shook his head. "Are you planning to give these things back, then?"

"No one's using them. The Muggle couple I borrowed them from are out of town." Sirius tapped the lights again and they turned red and gold. "Too much green for my taste."

Remus rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to lie down."

Sirius's heart skipped a beat and his blood began to rush. "Great idea."

Remus turned and walked to the bedroom and, without a backwards glance, he said, "Why don't you finish decorating? Surely the door needs a wreath."

Sirius cocked his head. "You'd like that?" 

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll come up with something brilliant." Sirius did not care for Remus's dry sarcasm. 

"Might as well do it," he muttered to himself. "Clearly not getting laid this afternoon."

Digging around in the box of Christmas decorations for anything he could use on a wreath, Sirius couldn't help but dwell on the fact that back when they were nineteen, they'd have been laughing and drinking and blowing each other. 

And they'd probably have nicked a Christmas tree just for the hell of it.

~*~

"What are you doing outside?" Remus demanded.

"Smoking, drinking. Freezing." Sirius inhaled deeply and blew out a steady stream of smoke, his breath nearly as white in the cold. Though the alcohol was doing a nice job of convincing him he wouldn't get frostbite. 

Good thing, too, since it seemed Remus wouldn't help him.

"I've made supper." 

Sirius almost laughed, and parroted back Remus's earlier remark. "Since when can you cook?" 

"Don't be a prick, Sirius."

"You're telling me not to be a prick? You've been nothing but an arsehole since this morning." Sirius turned around and glared at Remus. "I'm beginning to think last night wasn't all that fantastic but I know that can't be true. I reckon you've got in the habit of chucking people out of bed the moment you're done."

"As a werewolf, I'm highly desirable. I stopped keeping track sometime around 1985."

A spike of jealousy shot through Sirius. He knew Remus could never be a slag but Sirius hated the thought of even a single person other than him. He had been away, though, and it was unfair to expect Remus to keep it zipped up that whole time. 

Sirius stamped out his cigarette and finished his whisky. "Maybe I'll Apparate over to Hogwarts, try and check on Harry."

"Sometimes you're such a spoiled child, Padfoot."

"I'm getting out of your hair." Sirius pushed past him and went inside. He wiped at his nose, which had started to run the moment he walked in.

Remus was right behind him through the door and grabbed Sirius's arm with surprising force that brought Sirius around so sharply they bumped into each other. They stared at one another and Sirius watched as Remus's emotion changed from anger to mere irritation to something akin to exhaustion. "Everything's changed."

Something softened inside Sirius then and he moved closer, cupping Remus's rough cheek.

"I'm still me, you're still you," Sirius said, searching his eyes. "That hasn't changed. Has it, Moony?"

Sirius closed his eyes as Remus did the same, and pressed his lips to Remus's much warmer ones. 

"Padfoot," Remus said softly, the stubble from their cheeks rubbing together like sandpaper. "Something has changed."

"Oh?" Sirius held his breath.

Remus smiled and brushed his knuckles over Sirius's face. "I don't remember either of us ever having anything remotely resembling a beard. Especially the first time we did this."

"Maybe not but I had hair on my balls, and that's all that matters," Sirius replied with a grin.

Remus burst out laughing. "Never change, Sirius."

"I won't," Sirius said and snogged him again.


End file.
